


Lifting Up the Knight I

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Disabled Character, F/M, Implied Relationships, Past Relationship(s), Post-Promised Day, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone needs to bring him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifting Up the Knight I

"Ugh! Damn it! It so hot today and it's not even summer!" Havoc complained as Rebecca helped him out of his truck.

"Thanks Becca for accompanying me. Anything I can do for ya?" He asked and Rebecca lifted a finger to her lips pondering on his question. She smiled and he knew that whatever the woman was going to ask, it was going to be out of his own pocket.

"How 'bout a little shopping spree, you do also owe me for blowing off our date last time when you were moved from Central." She reminded him and he grimaced and pouted.

"I had already apologized for that!" He complained and she just chuckled. He blushed at his own brashness when people exiting the hospital were looking their way, giving him quizzical looks. He waved at them, chuckling at them nervously.

"Fine then...How bout you go on a date with me." She asked with a little murmur. He widened his eyes and looked her way and she jumped at his quick movements.

"Your asking me out?!" He asked incredulously and she blushed when he kept gaping at her. She puffed out her cheeks.

"Wh-what?! I'm just asking! Since you blew me off _"not on purpose"_ , so you claim." She explained with air quotes with her fingers and he grunted. She realized why he was acting like this in the first place and she smiled slyly. "What? Is this the first time a woman actually asked you out?" She asked and he blushed.

"F-for your information, I've been asked a few times!" He exclaimed almost cluttering out of his wheelchair. He tried to steady himself when the wheelchair almost toppled over and Rebecca went over to help, grabbing onto his arm. When they made sure he was in the wheelchair safely, he took his arm away from her grasp and looked down to the ground.

"Actually...I've never been asked. I'm not like the Colonel who's a lady's man and I doubt I'll ever be...I'm...not really date material now am I?" he said softly and she smiled a little at him.

"Jean," she whispered and he looked up to her. "I wouldn't be asking you out if you weren't date material. Your still good-looking and you're a very dedicated and loyal man. Maybe not a lot of girls see that, and I mean  _a lot_ of girls," she smiled at his scowl, "but I see it and I like it!" she chuckled and he finally smiled with her. Then he wiggled his eyebrows.

"So..." he smiled slyly and she quirked a brow. "You like it, huh? Never thought you'd ever admit that to me." She crossed her arms with pink cheeks and huffed, walking away from him, heading to the entrance doors of the hospital. He rolled his wheelchair wheels with his hands and quickly followed her in panic.

"Well don't expect anymore anytime soon you cocky jerk." She simply said while he hurriedly followed her inside.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, Rebecca wasn't going to be in this one. I had another scenario written, but it sucked big time and I basically changed everything. It didn't take long for me to do this.


End file.
